Be My Nightlight
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: The gang found a place to stay for the night. What they didn't know was that there was going to be a black-out during that same night. One-shot! BxG


**Ello and Rawr'erz to all!  
Please do R&R!  
No flames. Pretty please? :D**

**And enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I am chewing gum! :0 Anyway. . . I do not own.**

**Also, the rating it K(plus), I'm not sure it's actually T. It's soo kiddy-ish to be T. So, deal with K(plus) as the rating.**

**XDDD  
**  
:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

_Be My Nightlight_

_--_

--

--

**It all started with just one black-out, a couple of deranged idiots, and one strange house.**

--

--

--

**Black-outs rarely happened. Rarely. A black-out meant no light. No energy. No warmth. So why does it seem ok now?**

**--**

**--**

**--**

The group of four (use to be five) walked and walked. It was until they were so glad to come to a small town. Small or not, it was filled with people shopping. The walking sun, Don Patch, could not be any happier. Especially since he was holding it in just to urinate. The teenage girl scanned the surrounding area with her large blue orbs. Throughout the trip, she felt guilty. Why? Well, since not to long ago, they were walking in middle of nowhere. That's when they all became thirsty - so, what was to do? Melt the walking gelatin. Poor Jelly Jiggler was hauled down by force and melted in the sun. When all of them took a sip, they instantly spit it out; he tasted just as nasty.

"He'll live. One way or another. It** _is_ **Jelly Jiggler after all. . ." Beauty whispered silently to herself.

"I proclaim we spend a night at the public bathroom!" Don patch randomly exclaimed.

"I'll get raped! Who knows what kind of mentally retarded guys go in the girl's bathroom! And also, ew. This is has to be official. This is the worst idea you ever had, Don Patch."

"I haven't heard your idea's, Beauty. We're poor and don't have any money. How else are we going to sleep through the night?"

"Did you try looking in Bobobo's Afro? There's plenty of stuff inside. There should be some money."

When Don Patch actually considered the idea, all stares were on Bobobo. The tall man was biting into large piece of triple fudge cake, "Boy! These cakes are expensive but worth it!"

"Mr. Bobobo, please don't tell me you wasted everything you had on cake. . ."

There was a silence. He did. The snow white haired lad rubbed his temples. This is what happens when you rely on idiotic friends. Beauty placed her index finger on her chin. There was something they could do. But what exactly? It's not like they knew anyone in this town that they can ask for help. Even if they knew someone in particular, what's the chance to see one person or two out hundreds?

"I spy a large, abandoned house on the hill. Let's-a-go!"

Bobobo marched forward with Don Patch following suit. Beauty exchanged glances with Gasser who just shrugged. If it was really abandoned like the Afro-man said, that would be great? Right? They found a place to stay for the night. Maybe it has food. It has light. And no bathroom scent.

"I hate creepy places like that." She shrugged off the chilling feeling running down her spine. Following not to far behind Gasser, Don Patch, and Bobobo.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

"ALL OURS!"

She giggled to see so much enthusiasm in Bobobo and Don Patch. Just about anything can make those two happy. When she entered, it was somewhat scary. It's clean yet every corner was covered in cobwebs. At least the lights of the house were good. The pink haired teen walked up the spiraling staircase and discovered a hallway full of doors that lead to who-knows-where. Her curiosity kicked in and she entered the most oldest door covered in scratches. Every step she took when walking down the wooden stairs created a creek.

There were small mice lurking down there, that was for sure. Everywhere was dark. Beauty walked forward and trembled slightly. Her heart jumped when her foot pressed onto something that made door slam shut. Trapped? Most unlikely.

"So irritating!"

The voice was trembling in fear? She wasn't sure. But she, herself, cannot identify the voice. A light flickered on; a candle light. From the shadow of the light reflected on the wall. A hand was mercifully plunging something - that hand had a large knife. And the thing it was stabbing had a round shape. A-a head. . .?

"Son of a!"

The knife plunged down, a liquid was squirted out. Was some one actually living down here and was a brutal murderer? She took a step forward and made a mice squeel for stepping on it's tail.

"Huh?" Said the voice in wonder.

_"I never did like the dark. Now I'm going to be killed! Gas-can, where are you when I need you?"_

"Beauty, what are you doing down here?"

The girl opened her eyes and saw lovely, dark yellow eyes, staring at her. Gasser was holding a knife with a chunk of. . .Watermelon? The pink haired teen eyed the watermelon on the knife. If she can have anything like a spike chunk from Don Patch to throw to Gasser, she would of thrown one sooner. "What are _you_ doing here? Never do that again, you scared me out of my wits."

"I asked first! Well, Mr. Bobobo wanted me to find some fruits down here. The only thing this place has were watermelons so every time I checked to see if it was good, but, some either had a dead mice that would fall out or bugs and dust would be inside. So far, all of them have something weird inside."

"Please. Let's get out of here. This place is getting me goosebumps."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

The two teens sat next to each other, hugging there knees in utter annoyance for getting a 'time-out' by Bobobo and Don Patch both. Since none of them found a fruit or any food for that matter, they weren't going to eat until the two imbeciles eat first. What's one thing both don't quite get was why they couldn't eat if Bobobo already saw plenty of food in the fridge. And why this house has too many things that look recently bought. Maybe this place isn't abandoned.

"I'll pass. I'm not hungry."

"Beauty, just a wait a little bit longer. They're almost done."

"Nah, I lost my appetite."

Beauty walked up the spiraling stairs once again. This time she actually found a master bedroom with a bathroom right beside the opposite of the window. When entering the bathroom, she flickered the switch on, the bathroom also looked like it was recently cleaned: unused towels were on rack. The bathtub was surrounded with various shampoo bottles and there was a fresh pair of PJ'S near the sink.

"Most of this stuff is too good to be true. But, oh well!"

The girl stripped off her clothing and entered the tub. The warm water sent a tingle in her body of absolute delight. Beauty dabbed one of the most scented shampoo on her hair. When all the shampoo was washed away, she about to finish scrubbing her body until--

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A BLACK-OUT! BOBOBO, HOLD ME!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!"

She could feel like the place shaken; it wasn't an earthquake. Maybe it was just those two downstairs panicking and running into stuff. The azul eyed girl sighed. She washed her body and stepped out of the tub. She found the towel and dried her body with it. Now where were the PJ's?

"Found it!"

Quickly she placed the silky, pink PJ's. Her hand touched the wall, trying to locate the knob. Her hand grabbed a whole of the metal knob. Finally. Out of the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOO! IT'S A THUNDER STORM!"

"DON PATCH, SHUT UP!"

A loud '_bong_' was heard.

Albeit, the loud sun creature was right. There were booming sounds. Beauty scurried to her bed and placed the blankets ontop of her head. Her hands covered her ears. The girl was never in particular of creepy places, more aside to darkness and thunder combined - it positively frightened her. Her big, blue orbs formed little tears. _"I can last through the night. I can last. . ."_

The blanket was taken away and there was a shining light. From - "Gas-can? What are you here for?"

"I thought you might of been a little afraid of this terrible weather. Looks like I was right. No need to cry anymore."

Beauty felt a blush appear on her face. Gasser was so close to her and just as worried. Beauty wiped away her tears quickly and gave a small grin, "Who's crying?"

"There we go!"

_Boom!_

The loud thunder roared again. She snatched back the blanket and hid her frighten complexion. There was a moment of silence and she wondered if the boy already left. There was no light that can be seen even though the blankets were thin.

"I guess he's--"

She felt loving embrace from blankets. When she peeked, she witnessed a soon-to-be asleep Gasser - sleeping beside her; comforting her. Through the dim light of partially covered moon, she smiled to see how much he was blushing.

Even though more booming sounds, in her little world it was like there was never a thunder storm. Alike to no real black-out. Just a _simple_ night.

"Night, Gas-can."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**T h e F o l l o w i n g D a y**

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

The group left the house and they saw a family with many bags of goods crossed their path.

"JACOB, HONEY! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

"Mommy, someone took our food!"

"SWEETIE, SOMEONE TOOK MY SHAVING CREAM!"

Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty, and Gasser ran out from sight and into the same place they were last time. Nowhere.

"Don Patch, what are you eating?" Beauty asked the creature.

"Eating whip cream." Said creature replied.

"That's shaving cream. . ." Gasser added.

Don patch stared at the bottle and threw it to the poor boy, Gasser, face, "He stole it!"

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**I don't know. I thought it was pretty random. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if you didn't like it D:**

**I really don't know if she's afraid of the dark and thunder, probably not. But in this fic, she is!**

**Oh yeah. See that little button? With the selection, 'Submit a review'? Yeah. Press the 'Go' button and submit a review :333**


End file.
